SURPRAIS
by OurieChrome
Summary: Jean yang dimodusin paman disuruh berkebun, rupanya salah satu rencana licik temannya untuk merayakan hari lahir si muka kuda. Jean's Birthday and for Fuun-san


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**SURPRAIS! (c) OurieChrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), MxM, berbumbu JeanEren, maybe humor, romance, maybe typo(s)**

**Rate : T**

**For Jean's Birthday and Fuun-san.**

**Baca warning. Jika ada yang keberatan, silahkan ctrl + w halaman ini.**

**Enjoy it~**

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEAN!"

Ia baru saja pulang dari ajakan sang paman untuk membantu berkebun. Ketika memutar kenop dan mengangakan pintunya, ia langsung disambut dengan heboh oleh teman seperjuangan.

Jean, selaku tokoh utama kali ini sedang meneteskan air liut melihat penampakan isi apartemen begini nganunya.

Spanduk besar dengan tulisan "Happy Birthday 18th" menempel cantik di dinding. Diramaikan juga oleh balon-balon beraneka warna menyangkut di sudut-sudut tertentu yang makin membuat isi apartemen tampak mencolok. Satu semprotan kertas-kertas berkelap-kelip dan terompet berbunyi panjang yang mengudara, tanda siap akan melayani tuan muda Jean Kirthcein di hari lahirnya ini.

Jean tak peduli dianggap cengeng atau bagaimana. Semua suprise teman-temannya—dan dia yakin pamannya ikutan modus—membuatnya hatinya sungguh tersentuh_. Doki Doki_ . Bola-bola airmata membasahi sudut mata yang kemudian mengalir di atas permukaan pipinya. Jean kemudian menggunakan jaketnya yang kebetulan berbahan kain tebal upaya menghapus airmata yang berani-berani membuatnya tampak tidak keren sama sekali.

"Haha, mukamu lucu, Jean." Marco berucap seraya menyerahkan sapu tangannya ke arah sahabatnya. Jean memicingkan mata ke arah pria bersurai malam itu. Tak suka dikata demikian.

Tangan kekarnya kemudian merampas sapu tangan pemberian Marco dengan kasar dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan tak sabaran. Makin kacaulah mukanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat hari ini ulang tahunku—HHMMMPPPP!" Jean berguman kecil. Sapu tangan yang sudah ternodai dengan _lendir yang mungkin terasa manis namun menjijikan_ itu di buangnya sembarang dan kemudian berlari kencang menuju dua bulatan bertingkat berwarna coklat yang tertancap angka '18' di pucuknya. Heeh—Marco menghela, menatap si kain tak bersalah dengan tatapan _jijay._

"Tiup lilinnya dan buat permintaan, Jean!" Sasha melengking. Meja digebraknya heboh. Sebenarnya tidak sabar untuk melahap bulat-bulat kue berlumuran coklat itu. Jean mengangguk dan kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

Hmmmppp—

"HHEEEEEEEECCCKKKK!"

. . . . . . .

"Untuk apa kau bersendawa?"

"Yang penting apinya mati!"

Connie menyumbat hidung.

"Setidaknya bukan kentut yang digunakannya sebagai angin ya?"

"Ho'oh. Malah makin berapi nanti ya."

"BANGSAT!" Tangannya kemudian meninju 'bagian fatal' dua sejoli yang barusan mencemarkan nama baiknya. Heh, persetan masa depan mereka yang menjadi tidak cerah.

"Tau dirilah, Jean. Kau tidak ingat saat aku memboncengmu waktu itu dan kau dengan pedenya menungging dan kemudian menghembus angin keramatmu, motorku langsung ganti profesi menjadi pesawat jet?!" Reiner masih meringis kesakitan. Mengelus 'miliknya' dengan sayang. Bersama Bertholdt, dia terbaring tak berdaya. Duh jangan sampai, jangan sampai Christa gak punya anak nanti—ups.

"Ka-Ka—jangan membahas masalah itu! Aku yang sedang berulang tahun dan seharusnya kau hibur aku hari ini!"

Pfftttt—Reiner nyembur.

Ymir langsung menarik Jean ketempat yang agak jauh dari dua sejoli itu dan kemudian memberinya sebuah pisau. Maksudnya menyuruh Jean untuk segera memotong daging empuk kecoklatan itu.

"Kau memohon apa tadi?" Connie menghentikan tangan Jean yang hendak memotong. Sasha langsung menatap garang ke pria botak licin tersebut.

"Aku? Simpel. Aku hanya ingin dipertemukan dengan jodohku secepatnya."

. . . . . . .

"Kau bercanda, Jean." Christa menyemburkan tawanya. Membiarkan suaranya mengudara dengan membahana. Haha, omong kosong dengan image. Jean ngelawaknya gokil abis.

Tapi kan Jean serius ngomongnya.

Jean tak memperdulikan tawa gadis pemegang julukan malaikat kecil itu. Langsung saja ia memotong daging kue tersebut dan memisahkannya ke piring kecil.

"Nih, masing-masing—"

"Ga ada acara suap-suapan ya?"

**Deg**—baru saja Jean berniat menyundul kue yang sudah terpotong ke arah rongga mulut Sasha yang sudah melebar. Pemilik suara yang sedari tadi di tunggunya ternyata baru saja datang.

"Su-su-suapan?!" Jean melempar kue tersebut—tepat mendarat di paras gadis kentang. Oh...oh...menjilat kue langsung dari muka itu tidak buruk ya, Sasha di dalam hatinya.

"Aku waktu kecil...Begitu..." Eren, tamu yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah benda berpetak berbalut kertas _love love_ unyu unyu dengan ikatan pita sebagai pemanisnya di atas tangan. Ia menggaruk pelan pipinya, tak mengerti dengan reaksi teman sebangkunya ini yang nampaknya agak—berlebihan?

**SING**—diam seribu basa. Bahkan kikikan melengking dari malaikat kecil pun sudah siran. Terlalu terpaku dengan satu objek makhluk ambigu yang masih menatap seakan tak mengerti apa-apa.

Polos atau lemotkah dirimu, wahai Eren idaman para pujangga?

Betewe, mereka sebenarnya tau sih kalau Jean punya rasa terhadap pemuda cantik Eren Jaeger.

Ekhem—satu orang berdehem. Kemudian merampas pisau yang tadinya di genggam oleh yang sedang berulang tahun. Annie dengan kilat memotong kue itu dan meletakannya di atas piring. Selanjutnya, lahap.

"Terlalu lama. Aku kesini untuk makan kue, ingat itu."

Jean mengangguk pelan. Tak berani membalas.

Pisau kembali beralih ke tangan Jean. Empunya muka kuda itu pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas 'potong kue dan bagi-bagi' nya.

Satu persatu dengannya ia bagi dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengunyah benda empuk itu. Giliran bagian Eren, Jean agak gugup untuk memberikannya. Bukan, bukan masalah Eren itu cowok cantik—walau itu juga bisa dibilang faktornya juga—tapi bukan itu. Tangannya bergetar hebat bukan itu. Jantungnya cenat-cenut luar biasa bukan karena itu.

Karena ya seperti yang dibilang—I love you full, Eren.

Brengsek—gak keren banget ya dia berkelakuan kayak begini di depan calon istri?

"Terima kasih Jean—eh?"

Eren tadinya berniat menyambut si kue di atas piring yang disodorkan Jean. Siap-siap merasakan manis pahit yang berkombinasi menjadi satu di dalam daging coklat tersebut. Siap-siap melumuri isi rongga mulutnya dengan dua rasa yang memanjakan lidah. Umm—so fantastic.

Tapi terhalang. Jean memegang piring itu terlalUmu lama.

Atau jika ingin tahu, sambilan memegang tangan Eren.

Modus sempurna.

"Cuwit cuwit." Satu siulan yang lebih mengarah sedang mengejek dari si botak licin. "Lima menit lagi dan dapatkan payung cantik."

Jean menatap lekat-lekat ke arah makhluk yang dipuja-pujanya. Dibalas tatapan heran dari si lawan. Entah iblis apa yang kemudian menyuruhnya menarik tangannya kembali (dan otomatis Eren ikut tertarik).

Dan ya—di mata Eren, Jean jadi seperti orang yang berbeda.

Tatapn Jean makin melembut, membuat si surai kayu tanpa sadar melukiskan warna merah di kedua pipinya. Mata Eren membola. Tidak, terlalu dekat. Jarak mereka makin menipis. Jean masih menariknya dan memperpendek jarak.

"Je—Jean?"

Masih di tarik.

"Jean?!"

Makin di tarik.

"J-J-Jeaann?!"

Melongo jamaah.

"Jea—"

**BLETAK—CUP**

"Ciuman lama amat ya?" Annie langsung menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya yang barusan menampar ubun-ubun tuan muda bernama Jaeger. Ya, sedari tadi merasa gelisah dengan dua anak adam ini terlalu lama dan terlalu menjijikan untuk meraih bibir satu sama lain. Yowes, tepok aja salah satunya dan jadilah bibir mereka tersambung.

**Blam**—dan pas pula azab datang.

"Kami datang dan maaf terlam...bat..."

Mikasa Ackerman—berdiri di depan pintu. Satu tamu yang terlambat. Bersama Armin Arlert, menyaksikan dua cowok kece sedang mengecap bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Mikasa, tak bosan-bosannya merasa bersyukur karena selalu membawa pisau lipat kemanapun dan dimanapun.

.

.  
.

Dari siang sampai malam acara cukup menguras tenaga Jean yang seharusnya dilayani malah dia yang melayani teman-temannya. Dan lagi, dua gores menyilang pas di muka kudanya cukup menyakitkan berhubung yang mengukir goresan itu tak lain dan tak bukan seekor macan cantik. Jean mendadahkan teman-temannya yang sudah mulai jauh dari kamar apartemennya sambil tersenyum (pahit).

"Tidak sakit kan, Jean?" Eren yang masih memasang sepatunya menatap si muka kuda dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maafkan Mikasa."

"Ah, iya tentu. Salahku juga tadi mencoba untuk menyi—nyi—"

"Nyi?"

"Nyi roro kidul." Jean menghatam wajah ke dinding.

"Haha." Eren terkekeh pelan."Ya, salahmu diam-diam ingin menyiumku." Ucapnya dengan suara manis. Satu lengkungan ke atas pada bibirnya—membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Kau nakal, Jean."

Jean ingin rasanya sekarang juga lari sprint dan kemudian loncat indah dengan posisi kayang. Brengsek uke manis bikin cenat-cenut ini. Apa maksudnya mengatakan dengan suara seksi demikian?

Kan dianya gak tahan.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang, Eren."

"Eh?"

Eren, tak bisa membaca situasi lagi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tangannya ditarik kedalam apartemen dan kemudian digendong. Dibawa ke kamar dan dilempar ke ranjang.

"Anggap ini hadiahmu untukku."

Ucap Jean dengan aduhainya langsung menyobek kemeja si cowok cantik, kemeja yang baru saja di beri oleh guru fisika cebolnya saat ulang tahunnya kemarin.

He? Tunggu. Tunggu.

TUNGGU!

.

.

HAHHAHAHHA JADI JUGA KAN NI BENDA?!  
Ekhem, benda ini diperuntukan untuk Fuun-san yang dulu sempat ingin ngeliat saya bikin JeanEren ya? Berarti keitung request ya? Ya, udah lama banget sih semoga ingat ya 8"DD sekalian ini ultahnya Jean kan kan? Maaf sudah lama banget dan semoga suka.

TAK BOSAN SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BAIK SILENT READER ATAY YANG HOBBY NGEREVIEW! ATAU YANG FAVORITE! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.

Semoga Fuun-san dan tentu semua reader suka dengan benda ini.

Salam cantik

—**OurieChrome**


End file.
